Seasons To Remember
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Keduanya bertemu untuk saling mencari jawaban. Ada Skenario dibalik kisah mereka. Saat Tao jatuh cinta dan hatinya merasa benar. "Aku akan menjadi yang pertama menemukanmu". KrisTao, HunTao.


**Seasons To Remember**

**Lhyn Hatake** Present

Genre : Romance , Drama, Fantasy

Rate : M (for Safe)

Cast : All EXO Member

Pairing : **KrisTao, ****HuTao****, Etc.**

Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : EXO milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.  
.

Ini bulan Juni. Bulan yang indah dimana bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran. Taman-taman di seluruh sudut kota sedang ramai-ramainya di penuhi penduduk. Kebannyakan dari mereka datang untuk menikmati bunga. Tak jauh dari sebuah taman di suatu titik di kawasan Seoul, berdiri sebuah rumah unik. Bunga-bunga juga sedang bermekaran di halamannya, sebuah pohon sakura di sudut depan juga tengah mendayu indah.

Rumah itu unik, bukan karena bunga sakura yang ada di sudut depan halamannya. Melainkan karena itu adalah rumah kecil bergaya eropa kuno, berdinding kayu, bercat putih yang tempak mencolok diantara rumah-rumah tradisional korea disekitarnya.

Menengok pada sebuah kamar di dalamnya. Kamar itu temaram, hanya cahaya dari luar yang masuk melalui jendela yang meneranginya. Beberapa pigura terpasang di dindingnya, sebuah meja dengan kursinya, sebuah tempat tidur kayu bertiang, dan tirai-tirainya bergerak pelan, bukan angin dari luar yang menggerakkannya, namun sebuah kipas angin yang menempel di dinding yang menarikannya.

Kamar itu rapi, terlalu rapi seakan telah di biarkan seperti itu untuk sekian lama. Sedikit menimbulkan kesan tak berpenghuni. Tapi, keberadaan _namja_ belasan tahun yang kini tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur kayu di sana seakan menampiknya.

_Namja_ itu memperlihatkan gerakan kecil, dengan tangan yang menekan pelipisnya dia mengamati keadaan kamar itu. Dia mengedarkan pandanganya dan tampak bingung, seakan mengamati sebuah tempat asing. Mungkin dia memang bukan pemilik kamar ini.

Kriieettt...

Pintu terbuka dengan derik pelan dan seorang _yeoja_ empat puluh tahunan berdiri diambangnya. Baskom biru di tangannya, dengan air hangat yang bergerak ringan.

"Oh... Tuhan! Tao, Kau bangun _chagiya_...," _yeoja_ itu terburu masuk dan meletakkan baskomnya di nakas, lalu memeluk _namja_ yang di panggilnya Tao itu. "Sayang, maafkan _Umma_... sungguh... _Umma_ tak tahu kalau hal ini bisa membuatmu begitu sedih...," tubuh _yeoja_ itu berguncang pelan dan terdengar isak kecil darinya.

Tao -begitu _namja_ belasan tahun itu dipanggil- diam tak mengerti. Kepalanya kosong, semuanya terasa asing. Dia mencoba mengingat sesuatu... apapun itu namun nihil. Tidak ada. Otaknya benar-benar terasa kosong.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya tak mengerti, dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan _yeoja_ ini.

"Oh... Tao... maafkan _umma_..."

"Dimana aku? _Tunggu_... Siapa aku?"

"Tao... oh, Tao... apa yang terjadi denganmu? Jangan seperti ini sayang...," _yeoja_ itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tao sendu.

Tao menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tak ingat apapun. Bahkan namanya... benarkah namanya Tao...?

Tao...

Tao...

Nama itu memang tak terdengar asing. Tapi... siapa dia? Siapa Tao yang ada dalam tubuhnya? Siapa _yeoja_ tadi... _yeoja_ yang meninggalkannya sambil menangis dan memanggil 'yeobo...'.

Tao...

Tao... Tao...

Siapa aku... siapa... siapa...

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

.

Di tempat lain, satu setengah k ilometer jauhnya dari rumah unik tadi. Kali ini sebuah gedung flat yang hanya terbilang sederhana. Dan mengintip pada salah satu kamar di flat itu. Berbeda dengan kamar sebelumnya yang terbilang rapi, kamar ini berantakan. Pecahan-pecahan gelas, sobekan-sobakan buku dan berbagai benda lain tergeletak di atas lantai.

Bahkan sebuah selimut terlihat telah separuh terbakar dan sebuah ember hijau besar tergeletak di dekatnya. _Namja_ kali ini juga duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, tak ada bantal atau yang lain. Di atas tempat tidur polos itu hanya ada dirinya dan sederet kartu identitas.

Kartu pelajar, buku bank dan kartu ATM, surat keterangan pindah sekolah, kartu ijin mengemudi, dan sebuah dompet terbuka yang menampilkan beberapa lembar uang di dalamnya. Semalam dia tidur larut untuk memandangi semua itu dan sekarang dia bangun subuh juga untuk kembali memandangi semua itu.

Semuanya beratasnamakan KRIS. Hanya Kris.

Sesuatu membuatnya bingung. Kemarin dia terbangun di dalam flat ini tanpa bisa mengingat apapun. Sedikitpun dia tak bisa mengingatnya. Siapa dia, siapa dirinya, bagaimana dia ada di tempat ini, tempat apa ini, semuanya... dia tak bisa mengingat apapun. Ingatannya seperti selembar kertas putih kosong.

Dan seakan semua hal itu belum cukup, ditengah amarahnya yang tak bisa mengingat apapun api muncul tiba-tiba dari kepalan tangannya, membakar selimut di sampingnya. Setelah berhasil memadamkan api yang membuatnya shock bukan main, dia mencoba tenang. Takut, takut api akan kembali muncul dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Dia meneliti kamar itu dan mendapatkan semua yang kini terjejer di depannya. Dari semua itu dia mendapati bahwa namanya adalah Kris. Namun selain data dirinya tersebut, dia sama sekali tak menemukan tentang hal lain. Teman-temannya, keluarganya... tidak ada sebuah foto, tulisan, atau petunjuk lain yang bisa memberi tahunya tentang itu.

_Namja_ itu bangkit, berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamarnya. Sedikit keyakinan terlihat di matanya. Dia tak tahu siapa dia dan dari mana asalnya. Tapi seseorang seperti telah menyusun sebuah skenario untuknya. Dan untuk sementara...

Dia akan mengikuti skenario itu.

.

.

Pagi ini taman kecil itu kosong, kemarin hari minggu dan taman ini dipenuhi anak-anak yang bermain dengan tawanya. Tapi pagi ini kosong dan dia duduk sendirian di salah satu bangkunya.

Kosong. Seperti memorynya yang kosong.

Ini membingungkan. Terbangun ditengah malam tanpa bisa mengingat apapun. Lalu, ditengah-tengah semua kebingungannya, seorang _yeoja_ datang dan memarahinya. Berbicara dengan cepat tentang kehati-hatian dan sebagainya.

"Sehunie! Sedang apa di sana! Ku pikir kau sudah berangkat duluan, ayo cepat kita berangkat sekolah."

Sehun menatap _yeoja_ itu intens.

"Amber! Jangan bilang kau lupa namaku lagi!" _yeoja_ itu masih berteriak dan pergi sambil menggerutu tentang 'sepupu menyebalkan'.

Sejujurnya, Sehun bukan hanya tak mengingat _yeoja_ itu. Dia tak mengingat apapun. Apapun dalam artian segalanya.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa mengingat apapun Sayang?"

Tao masih menatap pohon sakura di bawahnya untuk sesaat sebelum berbalik meninggalkan jendela. Dia menatap _yeoja_ itu dan menggeleng pelan.

_Umma_nya menunduk sedih.

"Seminggu yang lalu kita masih tinggal di China. Kita pindah ke Korea karena _Haraboji_mu meninggal dan _A__ppa_mu harus melanjutkan bisnis yang ditinggalkannya. Maafkan _Umma_, kau menolak pindah tapi _U__mma_ memaksamu. Dan begitu tiba di sini kita bertengkar dan kau pergi dari rumah. Umma tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi sore harinya sebuah rumah sakit mengabarkan kalau kau mengalami kecelakaan... hisk... maafkan umma... seharusnya _U__mma_ tidak memaksamu... maafkan _U__mma_..." _yeoja_ itu menangis setelah menceritakan informasi yang segera diproses oleh otak Tao. Mencoba mencari sekecil apapun detil yang bisa mengingatkannya pada kehidupannya sebelum dia terbangun hari ini.

"Tao... maafkanlah _Umma_mu, dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sejak kecelakaanmu," kali ini seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang bicara. _Namja_ yang bertindak sebagai Appa untuknya.

Tao menatap _yeoja_ yang tengah menangis itu, menatapnya sesaat dengan sedih lalu memeluknya. "Sudah _Umma_... jangan bersedih lagi. Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin untuk sementara aku harus kehilangan ingatanku. Lagipula sekarang aku ditempat baru yang belum pernah kukenal sebelumnya, ingat atau tidak ingat sama sajakan? Dan kalau begini aku jadi tak perlu sedih mengingat tempat lamaku. Umma jangan bersedih ya...?"

Tao mencoba menghibur ummanya. Meski dalam dirinya sendiri, sebuah rasa sakit menggeliat setiap kali dia bicara. Dia menginginkan masa lalunya, dia ingin mengingat semuanya. Karena rasanya ada sebagian besar hatinya yang mati kehilangan semua itu.

Sepertinya... ada seseorang yang penting yang seharusnya tak pernah dilupakannya.

.

_End of Prolog_

Yang menebak kalau ini squel The Time… Yap! Kamu benar! Sebut aja The Time jilid 2 ckakakkk *dibekep.  
Chap terakhir The Time masih dalam pengerjaan… dan dari prolog ini… adakah yang bisa menebak ending The Time? Lhyn masih menunggu seseorang yang bisa menebaknya!

Lanjutan Fic ini akan lama, Setelah nyelesein The Time Lhyn mau rehat dulu… itu pun kalo ada yg pengen lanjut.

So… Keep Or Delete?

Rifyu!


End file.
